The Eternal Son
The Teachings and History of the Fatih of the Eternal Son The True King Prophecy In 618 King Izdir I of the Glarians died. His brother, Izaïah, then got a vision. This vision showed him the birth of a man of the blood of the God Imhotep. This man would be known as the True King. He would unite the Anglarian people and rule them justly. He would be pure without the blood of Death Also this man's blood would be the template for another man, the only man who would be his equal. The True King would also be known as the Bringer of Peace. The Birth of the True King In 680 the True King was born. He was Anglar, son of Azanglar, descendant of both King Izdir and Izaïah. In 692 the Glarians were conquered by Arminius, King of the Angonians. He then heard of Izaïah's prophecy and identified himself as the True King. In 700 Arminius conquered the Fírgians. Then Silas, heir of Izaïah and cousin of Anglar, prophesized the death of Anglar In 769 and the birth of his son Agabus who would become Anglar's truest ally and his personal priest. Agabus his life would also signal the beginning of the Reign of the True King. The Reign of the True King In 725 Anglar was crowned High King of Anglaria. He united all Anglarian kingdoms peacefully and they all glorified him. At the very same day Agabus son of Silas was born. Anglar ruled as peacekeeper for 44 years. Then Agabus died signalling the end of Anglar's reign. Anglar declared his son Imir as High King. He died shortly after. The Fall of the Blood of Anglar Very shortly after Anglar's death all of his descendants married into Latin families who were descendant from Ashima, son of Ragnarok, God of Death. Now the blood of Anglar was tainted by the blood of Death. In 771 Silas lay dying. Nevertheless he had one more prophecy to give. He prophesized that the heir of Anglar would be his closest relative, not tainted by the blood of Death. Azariah's Early Wanderings In 777 the grandson of Agabus, Azariah was born in Irgalon. His father, Imhotep Oraculum was the High Priest of Imhotep for High King Imir. Azariah grew up as a fierce believer of the prophecies of the Prophets. In 810 Imir died and his son Iznaghal succeeded him. Azariah was appalled by this. Iznaghal his mother was Arminia of Efir, a descendant of Ashima. Therefore Azariah left. He first travelled to Ufir. This kingdom was ruled by King Silanus IV he was a Latin, proudly worshipping Ashima, his ancestor. Azariah was appalled that the island was ruled by the descendants of Ragnarok. Azariah then bought a ship and set sail for the south, not knowing what he would find there. He found an island. He went to live there in solitude for four years. He built a temple there to Atum, the Creator God. Azariah believed that Atum was the only true God and that all the other Gods were inferior. Azariah's Teaching of the Division of Gods Azariah believed there were four categories of Gods. The One True God Only Atum, God of Creation is in the category. Azariah give him the titles: Supreme King of Earth, God of Gods, King of Kings and Father of All. The Elder Gods Then there are the Elder Gods, consisting of "Eos, Goddess of Dawn", "Janus; God of Majest, Chivalry, Honour and Pride and King of the Gods", "Terra, Goddess of Earth", "Volturnus, God of the Waters and Earthquakes, King of the Oceans", "Thanatos, God of the Dead and Resurrection, King of the Underworld", "Selene, Goddess of the Moon, the Sky and Beauty", "Hyperion, God of the Sun and Light", "Hemera, Goddess of Day" and "Delphi, Goddess of Prophecy and Knowledge". The Spirit Gods The Third category is the Spirit Gods. This consists of all the Children of the Elder Gods, save for those belonging to the Dark Gods. The Dark Gods The fourth and final category is the Dark Gods. Their ruler is Ragnarok, whom Azariah gives the names: Death itself, Satan, Prince of Darkness and Wicked-One. The other members of this category are all of Ragnarok's children, except for Ashima. Addittionally Hecate, Goddess of Night, Magic and Necromancy is also in this category. Azariah on Capri In 814 Azariah left the island. He took his ship and left for the South. However strong winds blew Azariah westward. There he arrived on another island. He lived there for another four years and built another temple to Atum. However in the second year on the island he found the island to be inhabited. He met with the darker-skinned King Azura of Capri. Azariah lived with the people of Capri for the remaining two years. They all converted to Azariah's vision of religion. The named themselves the Eternal Children, or Filii Aeterna. This later evolved in Aternians. In 816 Azariah married Azula, daughter of Azura. In 817 their son Amos was born. However Azula died in childbirth. In 823 Azariah then asked Azura to raise Amos as his son. Azariah then left for the south. Azariah in Tripoli Azariah arrived with a ship full of riches and slaves in the city of Tripoli. There Azariah met with Prince Ibrahim I of Tripoli. Azariah then fell in love with Ibrahim's daughter Munna. They secretly married and Munna got pregnant. Izaïah the prophet then appeared to Azariah and told him that Munna was the great-granddaughter of Porthos, God of Sexual Longing, Yearning and Desire. Munna had tricked and bewitched Azariah and her son would be a demon. Azariah went to confirm this with Prince Ibrahim who confirmed that he was a descendant of Porthos, who was a grandson of Ragnarok. Azariah felt defiled and fled the city. Azariah and Baldros Azariah wandered the Southern Continent for two years. He the met Saladin Baldros. He was descendant of Baldr the Strong an enemy of Tripoli. who fought against Prince Saladin I's his relationship with the Goddess of Ziva, a granddaughter of Ragnarok. Baldr had ben the son of Haldad, God of Thunder. Baldros was already 54 years old but he still had the strength of a young man. Baldros and Azariah became friends. Baldros became a follower of Azariah's religion. Azariah and Baldros were then given another vision by Izaïah. Azariah should marry Baldros his daughter Alisha. Azariah and Alisha should then live in the Moghul Woods. And thus it happened. In 826 their son Saul was born. In 843 Azariah died, aged 66. Saul the Hermit In 845 Saul recieved a vision. He was supposed to convert followers and have them live in the woods with him. He found 67 families who joint him in the woods. Saul also forged alliances with two neighbouring tribes, the Moabites and the Levites. They built a city in the trees, which they named Eremitapolis, and lived there peacefully. However in 926 Saul's granddaughter Munna was defiled by the God of Murder, Ba'al. She gave birth to a son, Shi'ar. Saul wanted to kill the child, but it was saved by Azula the Princess she told Saul of vision she had and that the child was destined for greatness. Saul then 101 years old searched for Ba'al and found him in a cave eating a man. There Saul and Ba'al fought and Saul was killed. He was burried in the middle of Eremitapolis. His tomb was the only stone building there. The King of Eremitapolis When Saul died Azula the Princess became the leader of the Hermits. However she died in 929. Then Japheth, the son of Noah, son of Saul and of Azula the Princess. Japheth believed that his people needed stronger leadership. They were becoming a large force and they needed stability. Therefore Japheth crowned himself King of Eremitapolis. His brothers Ham and Shem helped him secure his throne. In 950 the Moabites were attacked by Emperor Shi'ar I. Their king, Hakim III was killed. Ham, being his brother-in-law then took the kingship of the moabites upon himself and together with King Zakir of the Levites and Japheth they invaded Moghul. Shi'ar was almost defeated and he had to make peace with the three kings. However in 951 he had Ham murdered. Zakir then joint Shi'ar. Ham's son Aram was then crowned King of the Moabites and in 952 he and Japheth together fought against Shi'ar and defeated him. They captured Shi'ar and killed Zakir. Shi'ar was released and gave Aram and Japheth their territories back and recognised them as souvereigns within the Moghul Empire. The alliance was consumated by the marriage of Iza to Prince Selim I of Tripoli. Aram the Corrupted King Aram of the Moabites was hungry for power. After the war he had taken a Tripolian wife. This was strongly against the religion of Azariah and Saul. For she was a descendant of Ragnarok. In 954 his son Kamil was born. He bore a Moabite name. In 969 Aram revealed the location of Eremitapolis to Shi'ar. Shi'ar and his army then invaded the forrest and burned it completely. Japheth had been killed in the fire, together with his brother Shem. His son Ezekiel had fled in time. Ezekiel found Aram and shot him dead with an arrow. Kamil shortly succeeded Aram and even married Shi'ar daugther, but in 970 Kamil was murdered and the Moabite Kingdom completely subdued by the Moghul. The Flight of Ezekiel Ezekiel and the Hermits then left the Moghul Woods. He went to live in the Moghul woods but Kamil had tried to kill them. Therefore the Hermits fled to Memphis. Many Moabites joint them. The few remaining Hermits married into Moabite families and therefore this new group became known as the Moabites. Since Ezekiel was the leader of the Hermits and his wife, Leila, was the daughter of King Hakim III of the Moabites, he became the leader of the tribe. Leila had become pregnant and Ezekiel needed to find a place for them to live. Therefore he built ships and set sail to Capri. There the Moabites fought Governor Marik Rashidi. They conquered the island and Ezekiel became King of Capri, a hundred years after the death of King Azariah I of Capri. There Leila gave birth to a son named Asaph. The Kingdom of Capri Restored Emperor Shi'ar immediately launched an assault on Capri, but he was defeated by Ezekiel and his main general Shashak, son of Elam, son of Shem. Mahad, son of Marik was then sent to defeat Ezekiel. However Mahad fell in love with Marwa, sister of Shashak. They were married and Mahad's army joint Ezekiel. Marwa even converted Mahad to the Eternal Faith. In 973 Shi'ar died. Ezekiel hoped that this meant that the Moghul would not sent another attack on Capri. In 975 Ezekiel went to speak with Emperor Shi'ar II of Moghul. Shi'ar and Ezekiel wrote a peace treaty. Ezekiel was recognised as King of Capri, while Ezekiel recognised Shi'ar as the rightful ruler of the lands previously owned by the Moabites, Levites and the Hermits. Shashak hated this. He wanted to return to the Eremitapolis. Therefore he challenged Ezekiel for the leadership of the Kingdom. Many people took his side and rather than starting a civil war, Shashak and his men left. Shashak and the Shamans The men called themselves the Shamans and Shashak was crowned their King. They left for the south. There Shashak invaded Tripoli. Prince Mehmed I of Tripoli was not amused by this. He easily beat Shashak and defeated his army quickly. It lead to the deaths of Shashak's brother Shelemiah and Ozai of Capri. Shashak then retreated with his remaining men, whom included Mahad Rashidi and Ahuzam, son of Asshur, son of Shem. Mahad told Shashak that he had been wrong and that they should beg Ezekiel for forgiveness and hope that he will protect them from the wrath of Mehmed. Shashak believed he could still find a better home for his men. Mahad then took most of the men with him and returned to Capri. With him went Azula, Shashak's wife. However Ahuzam stayed. Shashak's Failure Shashak and Ahuzam had about 38 men left. They became bandits and raided the north of the Moghul Empire. Emperor Shi'ar wanted to destroy them and in 981 he invaded Capri, holding them responsible. Ezekiel was then killed in battle. The people were then scattered and many fled the island. Mahad, Azula and Leila were all able to escape after they were saved by Lud, son of Shem, an uncle of Shashak and Ahuzam. When Shashak heard of the fall of Capri he committed suicide. Ahuzam the Shaman Ahuzam then took the remaining Shamans. They were quickly found by the armies of Tripoli and they were all killed except for Ahuzam. Ahuzam was brought to Mehmed's court. There he met Iza, the dowager Princess. She was the daughter of Japheth and had been a friend of Ahuzam's father. Iza protected Ahuzam and Mehmed allowed her to make him her personal priest. Ahuzam had several seperate believes of his own. After his misfortune Ahuzam had abandoned his believe in Atum. He believed Atum had been cruel by making him suffer through Mehmed's torture. Therefore Ahuzam now put his faith in Ba'al the favoured god of the Moghul Empire and Tripoli. Ahuzam married Munna, daughter of Mehmed in 990. They had a son named Belial in 992. Ahuzam then became a religious fanatic of Death. He believed that in death there was redemption. He believed Death was a liberation from a life of pain. However criminals would endure eternal pain and suffering in their death. He completely ruled Mehmed and later he also competely ruled Shi'ar II. He had them religiously murder anyone who was under suspicion. This included Mehmed's brother Murad in 996 and his son Bayezid in 1002. Ahuzam died in 1003. Shi'ar and Mehmed named him a God. Lud and Asaph While Shashak was committing suicide, Lud and his people fled Capri. They landed on the nearby island of Atheca. Atheca was also under the control of the Moghul Empire, but Lud believed they would be safe there for a while. Many other people from Capri fled all over the world, spreading their religion but Lud was chosen as the leader of the descendants of Azariah the Wanderer. They built a small village on Atheca where they were safe for 13 years. Then in 994 Lud died. Then Asaph, son of Ezekiel, claimed his righful position as heir of Azariah. He became the new leader. He decided they should leave Atheca, fearing being discovered by the Moghul. In 995 Asaph and his men arrived in Afalonia. There he met with King Agravain I. He allowed them to live in his Kingdom. In 996 Asaph married Miriam, daughter of Shashak. Asaph's brother Valerius disliked living in Afalonia and left to live in Anglaria. In 1020 Asaph's children got married. Ayla married Count Mordred of Nola, while Obadiah married Princess Morgana of Afalonia. Asaph died in 1030. His descendants lived peacefully in Afalonia for generations. Lucius Valerius Messinus Oraculum In 1155 Asmodeus, great-great-great-greatgrandson of Asaph is born in Nola. When Asmodeus was 17 he left Nola to see the world. He found himself in Istit. There in 1178 he married Valeria Messina, a descendant of Valerius, son of Ezekiel. He died only six years later. However in 1180 Valeria had given birth to a son, Lucius. Lucius was then adopted by his uncle Gaius Valerius Messinus. Category:Religion Category:The Wanderers of Moghul Forrest Category:Gods Category:Deities Category:Prophets Category:Hermits Category:Caprians